This proposal is devoted to the development and evaluation of novel diffusion spectrum imaging (DSI) sampling schemes based on the use of radial trajectories in q-space. Our preliminary data demonstrate that such schemes lead to more accurate depictions of the orientation distribution function and faster data acquisition times. The potential improvements in data acquisition time are significant and could lead to data acquisition times as short as 5 minutes. Such short data acquisition times should be instrumental in allowing the use and validation of DSI-based tractography algorithms in a clinical setting.